Reiatsu tak dikenal
by Neliel Yoruichi Grimmschvank
Summary: Terdeteksi reiatsu besar yang tak dikenal di kota Karakura.., Ichigo dkk pun segera memeriksanya...


Maaf ini chapter pertama ku, [padahal dah ada 4 chapter], karena mendapat teguran jd aku ubah. Tapi editnya dikit-dikit aja yach, soalnya lagi ngerjain Fanfic untuk chapter 5 di facebook n fanfic untuk group divisiku. Mohon maaf.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo punya tentunya, hanya aku mencoba membuat cerita sedikit.

Summary : Mendadak kota Karakura terdeteksi Reiatsu besar. Ichigo pun segera bertindak

* * *

Bleach Fanfic

Reiatsu tak dikenal

Dipagi hari yg cerah bermandikan cahaya mentari serta embun yg menetes dari rerumputan, hari hari Ichigo berjalan seperti biasa. Bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan, mendengar celotehan ayahnya yg gak karuan, berangkat kesekolah, mampir tempat roh anak kecil bwt ngasih bunga, dan setibanya disekolah.

"Selamat pagi Ichigo." Sapa Mizuhiro yg sedang berada di depan kelasnya.

"Pagi." Sambil melirik Mizuhiro dan bergegas masuk kelas. Mendadak terlihat keigo dari ujung lorong.

"Iiiiiiiiiii-Chiiiiiiiiiii-Gooooooooooo," Sambil lari di lorong kelas menuju tempat Ichigo.

"GUBRAAAAAAAAAAK." Dipukul Ichigo pake tas Keigo pun tergeletak dilorong sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Yo..." Cuek dengan keadaan Keigo yang tergeletak di lantai lalu masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa menghiraukan Keigo yang tergeletak. Tak lama setelah Ichigo masuk

"Pagi Kurosaki-kun." Sapa Inoue yang tadinya sedang duduk dibangku berdiri saat ada Ichigo.

"Ya pagi." Ichigo balik menyapa sambil menuju bangkunya dan duduk.

"Kurosaki-kun bagaimana keadaan Kuchiki-san??" Inoue pun mendekati Ichigo sambil bisik-bisik.

"dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Ichigo sambil membuka Buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Lain kali Kuchiki-san suruh kesini, nanti aku siapkan makanan special, ice cream pisang campur Brokoli juga jagung." Celetuk Inoue sambil senyum-senyum ke Ichigo.

"Ng? ya." Perasaan Ichigo jadi tidak enak karena mendengan campuran makanan yang dibilang Inoue membuat perutnya menjadi tidak enak.

Tidak lama Ichigo duduk dibangkunya tiba-tiba.

"BRUUUUK." Suara buku yang dijatuhkan.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaa!" Terkejut sampai hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Ternyata Ishida menaruh banyak buku ke mejanya Ichigo

"Apa-apaan ini Ishida?" Tanya Ichigo yang masih terkejut melihat buku diatas mejanya yang sangat banyak.

"Kurosaki, bukan kah kau minta catatan ku selama kau tidak masuk sekolah." Jawab Ishida sambil menyentuh kacamatanya.

Ternyata Ichigo tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari karena kejadian di Soul Society Fade to Black, setelah selesai menyelamatkan Rukia ternyata Ichigo tidak langsung kembali ke rumahnya, dan menginap di Soul Society beberapa hari…

"Tapi kenapa sebanyak ini." Tanya Ichigo sambil melototin buku yang numpuk dimejanya.

"Ya memang segini banyak tugas juga catatan yang diberikan." Bicaranya santai seolah-olah banyaknya buku tidak masalah.

Ichigo mendadak jadi pucat, itu salah sendiri minjem catatan ke Ishida yang murid no 1 jadi seluruh catatannya lengkap dijamin, dalam sehari 5 buku habis untuk catatan. Tiba-tiba lambang Shinigami Daiko yg diberikan Ukitake kepadanya berbunyi, tandanya tugas menanti, untung Ichigo bawa Kon, dan segera keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kon tolong gantikan tugasku dulu." Ichigo yang telah keluar segera pergi meninggalkan Kon sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas. Ternyata karena dia terhindar dari menyalin seluruh catatan Ishida jadi dia senang sambil pergi meninggalkan Kon. Kon yg tidak tau apa-apa.

"KON…," Teriak sambil memukul meja, serentak Kon langsung kaget.

"Karena kau yg sekarang ada di dalam tubuh Ichigo cepat segera selesaikan menyalin seluruh catatan ini" Ancam Ishida didepan Kon yang masih gak begitu mengerti tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Sebanyak in, mana bisa." Kon yang baru sadar mengenai situasinya tingkahnya yang pecicilan mulai muncul.

"Cepat lakukan kalau tidak selesai kau tau apa yang akan terjadi." Sambil menunjukan gelang kekuatan Quincy pada Kon untuk menakut-nakuti jelaslah Kon langsung takut.

Dalam hati Kon berkata "_Wuuuh padahal baru pulang setelah menyelamatkan nee-san dan berhasil masuk ke tubuh Ichigo, kalaw begini gagal rencanaku untuk melihat ########## [sensor]"_

_

* * *

  
_

BEBERAPA SAAT KEJADIAN DI HUECO MUNDO SEBELUM ICHIGO PERGI

Ulquiorra yg lagi asik duduk di ruangannya sambil berkaca dan memperbaiki make up nya biar gak luntur tiba-tiba mendapat ganguan….

"Oi Ulquiorra!!" Sapa Grimmjow dari depan pintu sambil melihat Ulquiorra yang lagi make upan.

Ternyata Grimmjow datang tiba-tiba dan mengangu Ulquiorra dengan sifatnya yg cool dia menjawab sapaan Grimmjow.

"Sedang apa kau, cepat menjauh dariku" Dengan nada dingin Ulquiorra menjawab kata-kata Grimmjow yang telah dianggapnya mengangu.

Grimmjow yang kesal karena kata-kata Ulquiorra "Huh, tingkah mu aneh akhir-akhir ini, kenapa apa kau merindukan Gadis itu yach" Ledek Grimmjow.

Mendadak wajah Ulquiorra jadi malu, dan mulai salah tingkah, Ulquiorra menghentikan make upnya, dan membalas perkataan Grimmjow.

"Apa maksudmu Grimmjow," Mendadak berdiri dan menuju Grimmjow yang juga perlahan-lahan mendekati Ulquiorra.

"Sejak kau kalah dari Ichigo dan Orihime dibawanya kembali tingkahmu jadi aneh, ya seperti sekarang ini jadi sering berkaca, dandan, dan terlihat lemah." Senyum Grimmjow sambil meledek Ulquiorra, jelas Ulquiorra marah tapi bukan karena dibilang suka dandan dan berkaca tapi karena dibilang lemah.

"Lemah katamu, kalau kau mau aku bisa tunjukan sekarang siapa yg lemah." Ulquiorra yang naik darah langsung saja menantang Grimmjow untuk duel.

"Hei hei, kenapa kau marah ya hah!" Grimmjow terus saja meledek Ulquiorra. Keduanya saling mengeluarkan Reiatsu yang besar dan keadaan mulai memanas. Saat keadaan di ruangan Ulquiorra mulai kacau.

"Ya ampun ada apa ini, keadaan Hueco Mundo sedang buruk saat ini, jangan menambahkannya lagi dong." Tiba-tiba Szayel datang sambil mengelus rambutnya yg baru di creambath. "Kalian benar-benar menganggu penampilanku yg sempurna ini." Tetap mengelus-elus rambutnya sambil menyentuh kacamatanya.

"Kalian berdua Hentikan, jika ingin membuat kekacauan jangan disini!" Ternyata dibelakang Szayel masih ada Halibel yang sepertinya kesal karena melihat tingkah kedua Espada itu. "Seharusnya kalian ikut membantu memperbaiki tempat ini akibat pertarungan kalian" Hallibel terus saja memarahi mereka.

"Itu benar sebaiknya kalian membantu membersihkan tempat ini." Apache yang selalu berada didekat Hallibel pun ikut angkat bicara. Jelas Grimmjow tidak terima dibilang seperti itu oleh Apache jadi langsung saja dia mengeluarkan zanpakutounya dan berniat menyerang Apache.

"GRIMMJOW, apa kau tau siapa yg ingin kau serang." Hallibel pun ikut terpancing untuk bertarung dengan Grimmjow dan langsung ingin mengeluarkan zanpakutounya.

Szayel pun ikut masuk dalam kekacauan yang terjadi dan bertanya kepada Hallibel karena dia mulai tidak suka dengan sikap Hallibel. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut membantu?"

"Jelas karena aku bertarung di kota Karakura jadi kerusakan disana urusan para Shinigami, jadi kalian harus membereskan tempat ini sekarang!" Hallibel perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangannya dari zanpakutou yang sejak tadi dia siap-siap untuk menariknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Halibel, jika mereka ingin sesuatu yg menarik, aku tau tempatnya." Tiba-tiba ddari belakang mereka semua muncul Aizen bersama Ichimaru dan Tousen.

"Baik Aizen-sama" Hallibel pun langsung menuruti kata-kata Aizen.

Padahal Ulquiorra tidak mau karena mau membereskan make up nya, Szayel juga berfikir bisa-bisa rambutnya rusak jika mengkuti Aizen. Tapi karena dia adalah Bosnya jadi tidak ada yang bisa membangkang.

* * *

BEBERAPA SAAT DI SOUL SOCIETY SEBELUM KEJADIAN DIHUECO MUNDO

Keadaan Soul Society yang damai di pagi hari., benar-benar sempurna bagi para Shinigami, kecuali.

"Matsumoto. Matsumoto!!" Hitsugaya sejak pagi-pagi mencari Matsumoto namun Matsumoto tidak kunjung ditemukan di Markas Divisi 10. Jelas seperti biasa wakilnya ini pasti ngilang kalo pagi. Kalau tidak ke salon pasti ke kedai Sake. Hitsugaya yang sudah kelelahan mencari Matsumoto dan kepanasan karena cuacanya.

Hitsugaya pun segera mengeluarkan Zanpakutounya "Souten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru. Hah akhirnya." Semua benda diruangannya terselimuti ES. Ternyata dia kepanasan juga kecapekan nyariin Matsumoto dari tadi, punya zanpakutou Hyourinmaru praktis juga ya kalo panas tinggal keluarin langsung dingin.

"Taichooooooooooooo!!!" Tiba-tiba Matsumoto datang sambil membuka pintu ruangan Kapten dengan keras.

"Berisik!" Padahal Hitsugaya baru istirahat udah diganguin lagi. Ternyata Matsumoto tidak datang sendirian dibelakangnya ada Hinamori, Kira, juga Hisagi.

"Shiro-chan" Hinamori langsung menyapa Hitsugaya, "Jangan panggil aku begitu, kenapa kalian ada disini?" Hitsugaya sedikit kesal namun kekesalannya sedikit direda karena itu Hinamori.

"Eh Taicho bukan kah sudah ku bilang kemarin kalau mereka ingin kemari" Matsumoto pun segera menjelaskan sambil perlahan masuk dan duduk di kursi depan Hitsugaya. Jelas Hitsugaya lupa karena Matsumoto bilang pas lagi ngerjain tugas yang menumpuk apa lagi tidak dibantuin sama sekali sama Matsumoto.

"lalu mau apa?" Hitsugaya yang masih kesal dengan Matsumoto karena menghilang sejak pagi langsung memberikan sikapnya yang Cool. Tiba-tiba Jigoku Cho datang membawa pesan untuk mereka. Yang ternyata isinya "telah terdeteksi Reiatsu besar di kota Karakura Hitsugaya Taicho diharapkan untuk segera memeriksanya!"

Dengan perasaan yang malas pun Hitsugaya segera pergi "Ya ampun pagi-pagi begini, Matsumoto cepat kita pergi, kalian juga ikut."

"Baik, Shiro-chan" Hinamori kembali memanggil Hitsugaya dengan sapaan akrapnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu, aku ini Kapten." Hitsugaya kesal tapi terus saja ditahan karena yang dia hadapi itu Hinamori.

Mereka pun segera bergegas menuju gerbang Senkaimon, namun yg diminta tolong bukan hanya Hitsugaya tapi Rukia juga, kalau Rukia pergi sudah pasti Renji ikut juga. Pintu Senkaimon pun terbuka dan mereka segera pergi.

*****

Sebelum Rukia pergi. dia berada di rumah Keluarga Kuchiki dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Mau kemana Rukia!" Mendadak ada dibelakang Rukia dan bicara dengan nada dingin.

"Nii-sama!" Terkejut karena kakaknya itu sedikit membuatnya takut. Rukia pun menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya "Ke kota Karakura karena terdeteksi Reiatsu besar disana." Rukia ternyata sudah terbiasa dengan sapaan dingin Byakuya.

"Kalau begitu, Abarai Renji." Byakuya segera memanggil Renji.

"Ya Taicho!" Keluar dari semak-semak. Ternyata Renji selalu stand by di sekitar kaptennya secara diam-diam. Tapi bukan karena ingin melindungi kaptennya saja tapi ingin terus melihat Rukia.

"Ikutlah bersama Rukia dan jaga dia." Setelah memberikan perintah kepada Renji, Byakuya bergegas langsung pergi dengan sikapnya yang dingin.

"Terimakasih Nii-sama." Mata Rukia langsung berkaca-kaca melihat perhatian kakaknya itu.

* * *

*****


End file.
